1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diverter valves and more particularly to a ceramic disc diverter valve for attachment to a water faucet to selectively control the flow of water through a water treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of water delivered through a faucet is a matter of concern to a great many people. For many people, the water furnished by municipal or building water supplies is sufficiently pure for washing or rinsing purposes, but not of sufficient quality for drinking or cooking. Accordingly, water treatment devices are available which connect to a faucet and treat the water flowing out of the faucet. Such devices may either attach directly to the outlet of the faucet, or may include a diverter that directs the flow of water from the faucet through the treatment device and back to the faucet. Because filter and purifying media are frequently consumable, conventional diverters have the ability to bypass the water treatment device when treated water is not necessary, such as when washing or rinsing. This extends the life of the filter and purifying media.
Traditionally, diverter valves intended for use with water treatment devices only shut off the inlet line of the water treatment device or the outlet line from the water treatment device. Shutting off the water only at the inlet line is problematic because water can continue to drain out of the treated water outlet creating an open passage for bacteria and other undesirables to enter the treated water return line and possibly the water treatment device itself. Further, the continued flow of water from the treated water output after the diverter has been switched to an untreated mode is itself undesirable. Shutting off the water at only the treated water return line is problematic because the water treatment system remains under supply line pressure at all times. Surges in the supply line pressure may damage the water treatment device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,329 to Pippel discloses a diverter valve intended to address these concerns. The Pippel diverter operates in treated mode, untreated stream mode and untreated spray mode. The diverter includes a spool valve that, when in the untreated stream mode or untreated spray mode, closes the treated water return line and separates the supply line from the water treatment system. Although a marked improvement, the spool valve is relatively large and includes conventional O-rings that have a relatively short life.